


Time Travel Drabbles And One Shots

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabbles, Gen, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, maybe others added, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots, to serve as a dumping ground, basically, for my time travel ideas.





	1. Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! :) So, I've decided to put a whole bunch of my time travelling ideas into a drabble-slash-oneshot fic. These are all ideas I've had for stories, mostly over the last five months or so. Some may even still one day end up in full blown fics, some may just end up only here instead. This is at least a way for me to get them all out there. The character filter reflects who does the time travel the most in my ideas. ;)
> 
> Just so you know, I consider anything under a thousand words a drabble, and anything over a one shot. This particular one is inspired by Farscape, where Crichton accidentally goes back in time with that wormhole, and has to fix what changed because of his 'messing with time and space' thing that the Ancient guy told him about. Y'know, the part where he set up his younger self to be in an 'accident' to prevent his father ending up on the Challenger mission.

He was getting desperate.

Some time ago, a thirty four year old Hatake Kakashi had somehow ended up back in the past, in the body of his five year old self. He had no idea how it had happened, just that it had, and after some thinking about it, he'd decided that he'd use the opportunity to  _do something_  about everything that had happened. Already he had a pretty good idea on what to do about his team (even if they weren't his team yet) and even the far off Fourth War, but when it came to his father…

The mission in which Hatake Sakumo had chosen his team mates over the mission was fast approaching, mere days away, and the grown man in a, by now, six year old's body had  _no idea_  what he was supposed to do. He wanted to save his father, but there was no way… Sakumo was a shinobi of Konoha, it wasn't like Kakashi could ask him to  _not_  go on a mission, or even tag along to keep an eye on them. ( _hello_!? only  _six_ , here!) At least, not without telling him everything. And Kakashi had already decided not to tell  _anyone_  about his circumstances.

Not that anyone was likely to believe him, anyways.

Right now, Kakashi was just walking through the streets of Konoha. The Academy had only let its students out an hour ago, and this whole time, Kakashi had just been walking as he desperately brainstormed. Back in his original time line, he would have been back home already, training in the Hatake backyard. His father would have been watching, carefully supervising his son's training, at least, if he wasn't on a mission at the time.

Being back at the Academy was  _boring_ , to be honest. More than it had been the first time. But Kakashi had wanted to make sure that there were  _no_  changes to some things, like who his team mates would be. And that time he'd kinda, sorta defended Gai when those shinobi had been making fun of Gai's father. Attending the Academy as before was one of the ways he'd do that, and he still planned to enter ANBU one day, in the hopes of being able to find people like Tenzou once again.

Though he was hoping to leave out following  _Danzou'_ _s_ orders ever again.

Looking up to where he was now, Kakashi found that he'd entered a civilian residential area. He was currently walking along a road that had row upon row of tightly packed homes along its entire length. In fact, he was pretty sure the house that his former (future) student Sakura lived in was somewhere around here. Somewhere.

Turning a corner, he saw a group of people working on a building. The scaffolding looked pretty wonky, like it could collapse at any moment. It wasn't a huge structure, obviously just enough for them to access the side of the building, and even get up on the roof, as well. The workers weren't currently on the scaffolding, they were up on the roof of the building, hammering and shouting away. Kakashi was wary about walking past it, since it was such an obvious hazard. He had no desire to become crushed underneath the planks and metal pipes, something that would likely end with him up in the hospital, clinging to life…

A dark thought entered his head.

If he ended up in the hospital, then it was possible that his father wouldn't go on that mission. It could be delayed, a replacement could be added to the team, or even another team sent entirely. This was a bad, bad thought, how could he be sure it would even work? How could he be sure he'd even survive? There were still things he needed to change. His father's mission was in two days… Would this even be enough?

The Hokage… Sandaime-sama would likely allow Sakumo to sit out the mission, considering that he was Kakashi's  _only_  family. At least, Kakashi thought he would. It wouldn't be unprecedented for him to do so, certain people already thought he was too soft anyways. ( _cough_ Danzou) His heart was beating fast even as his steps slowed ever so slightly as he approached the unsafe structure before him. Besides, what was the guarantee that it would even fall as he passed it? It wasn't like he could just  _stand under it_ , waiting on the off chance that it fell on him.

All of these thoughts passed in mere seconds.

One of the workers was stepping off the roof, onto the scaffolding. It wobbled violently under him, he panicked and leapt back onto the roof, then the whole thing started falling. This was it… could he really do this? By now, Kakashi was walking under it, he still had the opportunity to get out of the way. But then it was suddenly too late, it started to collapse, and the choice was taken away from him. He heard cries as someone realised there was a  _child_  under there, even as the wooden planks started falling.

They were  _heavier_  than he'd expected, as his hands came up in an automatic self defence move. His small,  _childish_  hands were no match for the weight that fell on him, and even as he was partly buried under the collapsing wood and metal, Kakashi's mind briefly spared a thought, and he wondered if it had hurt this much for Obito when those rocks had crushed him in Kusa, before he blacked out and knew nothing but darkness.


	2. Wrong Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles and one shots, to serve as a dumping ground, basically, for my time travel ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is half of another time travel idea I had, loosely based on the idea of a misfired jutsu. The other half is all bits and pieces that need to be sorted out, and even then, I need to do a whole heck of writing for the end game of this idea. But in the meantime, I thought you all might enjoy the first part of it. I rewrote the end, though, to give it a bit of a more 'finished off' feel. I hope.

Stupid jutsu.

Obito scowled at the corpse before him as he cursed the  _inefficient_  jutsu that had him standing here, once again.

After everything that had happened with the Fourth Shinobi War, life hadn't exactly been ideal for him. Chucked into prison (not that he didn't deserve it, because he  _definitely_  did) with his only human contact being ANBU guards and sporadic visits from Kakashi, when the village could spare him. That happened more and more infrequently once his old friend took up the Hokage hat. Not that it was on Kakashi for the shortened visits, no. Obito knew  _that_  was on the council.

For five years …Maybe? Yes, five years… he sat in that prison, content with his fate, knowing he  _deserved_  it. He did the whole 'reflecting on his life' thing, going over his mistakes, and how he'd change things if given the chance. And it was that last bit that had him recalling a certain jutsu he'd heard of, one that Orochimaru had created. Obito remembered that the Sannin had started the research for it while he was in Akatsuki, and had heard over the years that he'd figured it out as well.

After some serious back and forth contemplation on the idea, Obito eventually decided that he would track down the snake and get the jutsu from him. He'd make sure to change things so thousands didn't lose their lives because of himself, Zetsu and Kabuto. That the jinchuuriki were never 'harvested' for their bijuu. And most importantly, that Kaguya was  _never_ resurrected.

It took a bit of time to track down the Sannin, but eventually Obito found him.

" _Obito," he was greeted with that smooth, slightly creepy, voice. "I'd heard you'd run off. And you came here_ _to me_ _, I'm_  honoured _."_

" _Cut the crap," Obito snapped. "I'm only here for that jutsu you created, the one for time travel."_

_A single eyebrow rose in what Obito was certain was mild amusement. "My jikandōrini ryokō suru jutsu?" he asked, his tone most assuredly amused, with a touch of intrigued. "And what exactly do you want with that?"_

" _I intend to go back and stop the war from ever happening," Obito said. "And other things that led up to it as well."_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Such a noble pursuit," he mused. "I must admit, it's an intriguing idea. Just one of the reasons I created the jutsu in the first place. However, as enticing as it may seem, I was never actually tempted to use the jutsu myself. Too many uncertainties, not knowing what price I'd have to pay, and no guarantee that it would actually change anything in the end."_

" _What do you mean by that?" Obito demanded._

" _Simply the fact that there's no way to know for certain what the effects and consequences will be," he was told. "For instance, you could end up creating an entirely new time line, which would leave the time you left behind still intact. Or you could indeed end up changing everything, destroying what had previously been instead. That also carries the risk of vanishing once something is changed, or even wiping yourself from the time line altogether. Not to mention the fact that if you go back to a point still in your lifetime, there's no way of knowing whether you'll go back as yourself, or end up in your younger body."_

" _Necessary risks," Obito decided to dismiss. "Even if I do not change this time line, things here are stable enough to move forward, and if I_ do _disappear, well… It's not like this time line would be at a disadvantage without me."_

_Silence for awhile, and the two stared one another down. Finally, Orochimaru sighed, and said, "Never let it be said, anymore at least, that I'm never willing to help out. Very well, follow me."_

_He led Obito through his base to a secret room with scrolls lining a book case against two of the walls. "This is where I keep all of my more…_  interesting _research, whether they're deemed useful, or not. Now, where is it?"_

_He strode along the shelves, searching until he came across one of the scrolls. "Ah, here it is," he murmured. "Jikandōrini ryokō suru. Roughly paraphrased, to Travel in Time."_

" _How exactly does it work?" Obito asked once the scroll was in his hands._

" _The directions are simple enough to follow," Orochimaru spoke. "So long as one understands basic sealing and comprehends space time ninjutsu. Neither of which you should have a problem with. Once you activate it, you'll need to choose a destination, but be warned, the accuracy could use a little… fine tuning."_

" _Fine tuning?" Obito scowled._

" _No need to worry," Orochimaru said. "It shouldn't put you off more than a few months. So you should make sure you leave yourself_ plenty _of leeway."_

No more than a few months, pfth! Obito glowered at the corpse before him… This was  _years_  off where he'd wanted to end up! Still, at least it solved  _one_  problem, even if it created more. He'd performed the jutsu perfectly, according to the instructions. It had taken almost all of his chakra, but he'd done it.  _Barely_. But this time and place prevented him from saving the one person he'd wanted to save the most.

Undoubtedly this was the universe's way of  _punishing_  him for everything, and for violating the rules of time and space.

Rin was dead.  _Dead_. He knew that, because right in front of him was Uchiha Madara's corpse. The old man had kicked the bucket, dying right in front of him after  _bestowing_  the name of Madara upon Obito, like it was some sort of  _honour_. He sneered down at the corpse. Stupid fucker! He kicked the old man's leg.

Obito sighed, then reached down to take one of Madara's eyes. They were stolen sharingan already, his forefather having already pilfered them from some unknown Uchiha back when he'd had his own implanted into Nagato in preparation for his plans. Thanks to the combination of Senju and White Zetsu cells in him, it was easy enough for Obito to implant the sharingan into his left socket, along with using basic medical ninjutsu to aid the process.

Then he shot a katon jutsu at the old man's corpse and watched him  _burn_ , until not even Kabuto would've been capable of bringing him back.

Turning around, Obito searched out Black Zetsu with his senses, finding him some distance away. Using his current absence to his advantage, he activated his Kamui and transported himself to his other dimension, settling in to meditate so that he could accurately pinpoint the control seal that Madara had put on him. Once he had, he stood, focused his Mangekyou, then stepped to the right, feeling immensely satisfied to sense its absence from his body.

At least now Black Zetsu couldn't use it to control him.

Next came the White Zetsu attached to him. Obito forced them out of him, a much easier task than removing the control seal.

"Wh-what?" one spoke as three of them emerged from his body. "But how…?"

"Did you really think I hadn't noticed you there?" Obito snarled at them, pulling out a kunai. "Please. I'm not the naive boy you expect me to be."

In swift movements, he took them out. Once they were dead, he jumped back into Madara's base, and immediately headed off for the Gedo Mazo statue. Once he located it, he activated his Mangekyou, sending it to his Kamui dimension.

"Why did you do that?"

Obito turned to see that Black Zetsu had returned.

"Because I had a change of heart," he told him, obliquely referring to the control seal, then used the Mangekyou once more to sever Black Zetsu in half. He quickly followed up by sending the remains through to that acidic dimension that he'd discovered while searching for Sasuke during the war.

Once that was done, he had no trouble hunting down every last White Zetsu that existed, and once completed, he wondered what was next. Should he continue to find those who had contributed to war, however directly or indirectly, such as Danzou, Nagato, and others? Should he go back to Konoha? He found himself to be more than a little terrified of that last idea.

The Uchiha still lived. Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee were also still alive. Even though they all thought he was dead, how would they react to seeing him again? He knew that Kakashi had been devastated as he lost comrade after comrade. The old Obito thought he deserved it, for letting Rin die. But really, it was his own fault in the first place, blabbing to Madara all about Rin. Her death was on  _both_  their hands.

He was hesitant to return, worried about how he would be received, especially at this point. If it was known he was alive, well… Technically that would make him a nukenin. He supposed he could play the 'I was a prisoner' card, which wasn't all that far from the truth. He'd only gotten out in time to witness Rin's death because Madara and Zetsu had orchestrated it.

Feeling mentally and emotionally (and perhaps temporally) exhausted, Obito ended up deciding to sleep on it. Come morning, he would either return to Konoha, or continue working from the shadows, this time in order to prevent the type of war he'd waged the first time around.


	3. Okra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles and one shots, to serve as a dumping ground, basically, for my time travel ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just a weird thing that I have no idea what to do with, or how to expand it. :)

The small child runs through the village, dodging through the legs of adults as she goes. No one's chasing her, but she runs as if someone is. She has to get there,  _has to_ reach that spot before he can go, has to  _stop it_  from happening, otherwise everything would be ruined. This was what she was here for, after all, and if she fails at this, then she might as well kiss it all goodbye.

Finally,  _finally_ , she reaches the right place, and leaps up onto a roof. Closing her eyes, she reaches out, and can  _feel_  his chakra. He's coming this way, and she can sense an urgency in him. Not far in the other direction, she can feel others, lying in wait for him. But they won't get him,  _she's_  gonna reach him first.

And she does. For a long time, she's thought over what to do, and has realised that there's only one way. And that is to… Stumbling forward, she falls, landing wrong on purpose, breaking her arm as she lands heavily. Her scream and cries aren't even really faked as she proceeds to bawl her eyes out.

He notices her, of course, and doesn't hesitate to deviate his course straight to her. She can feel the  _others_  back away now. She fears, though, that it's only temporary.

"Hey!" he says when he reaches her. "Are you alright? Oh god! Uh… Alright, I'm gonna pick you up and take you to the hospital. This might hurt a bit."

He picks her up, and it does hurt, and she whimpers in pain. She thinks she hears him swearing under his breath, though she's not all that focused on what he's saying. Her head hurts, and she realises that she's accidentally gone and given herself a concussion. Great. Her moans are pitiful, the pain great, but she knew going into this how it would be.

They arrive at the hospital.

"Help!" he calls, and nurses flock over.

"Oh the poor dear!"

"Oh, what happened?"

"I'll send for Doctor Yamada right away!"

"Please, bring her thorough here!"

They travel through the halls as at top speed as is allowed in a hospital, and soon, she's being gently lowered to a bed. Soon, healing chakra is working through her, healing her cuts, bruises, and aches. Resetting the bone of her arm comes after her nerves are dulled, so that she doesn't feel the pain of it. Soon enough, she's drifting into sleep from the anaesthetic that's pumped through a mask on her face.

When she comes to, it's night, and there's signs that her parents have been here.  _He_ is here too, sitting in the window sill, looking out into the night. She watches his profile, noting that while his posture seems relaxed, his chakra feels chaotic with worry. Sensing chakra… she could never do it before, it was something she only got from her trip here.

She wonders what he's thinking, staring out at the village like that. She shifts in her bed, and he stills, turning. They stare at one another for a bit, then he hops off the window sill and comes over, a bright, reassuring smile on his face.

"Hey there," he greets her. "You gave everyone a scare, you know. What were you thinking, jumping off a roof like that?"

She stares at him a moment, then looks away. "Didn't mean to," she mumbles, internally calling herself a big, fat liar.

Glancing up, it looks like he doesn't really believe her either, but he lets it go for now, and sits in the chair next to her bed. "You're lucky I came along," he said. "It was pretty bad. Your fall did a lot of damage. But… you're alright now, so that's something, I guess."

She glances over at the flowers by her bedside, and he follows her gaze. "Your parents were here," he told her. "The doctor made them go home and sleep, you've been in here a couple of days now."

Surprise flickers on her features, and he catches that. "I told you, it was bad," he said. "But you're all fixed up, so now all you have to do is rest and recuperate. I'm sure your parents will be glad to take you home tomorrow."

He smiles, and this one is genuine.

"What's your name?" she asks, even though she already knows.

"Shisui," he tells her. "Uchiha Shisui. And you're Sakura, according to your parents. Pleased to meet you."

She- Sakura, that is- smiles lightly, an act he reciprocates. "What are you doing here, Shisui?" she asks. "Don't you have family to go home to?"

His smile falls, he sighs, and looks away. "My family," he mutters, the turns back to her, a new, but fake smile on his face, and she decides she doesn't like it. "My family are fine, I spoke to them earlier. We, uh… came to an understanding, I guess you could say."

Sakura  _really_  hopes that means what she thinks it means. After all, she wouldn't want to have come all this way, only to have it all go the same again.


End file.
